The attractiveness and utility of built-in cabinet furniture along a wall is often out of reach because of the cost of site-built construction. Factory manufacture of modular components reduces the cost factor, but tends to produce installations that do not have the finished integral look of custom installations. If the appearance problem can be solved, and provision made for the installation of concealed wiring, a wide variety of units can be grouped into a very useful and attractive assembly, while preserving the quality of factory-constructed cabinet work. Bookshelves, desks, drawer units, and cabinets with swinging or sliding doors are general examples of an endless variety of units that can be interrelated in this way.